Battle to the Death! Yokōkaze Fuyutama vs Robon Fukuyuka!
Robon was training in the forest outside of Konohagakure. While he was training, he ran through the path of Yokōkaze Fuyutama. "I really should have gone around the long way," Yokōkaze murmured, as she her hair out of her eyes. Lately there had been a lot more leaf-nin in various places in the and it was becoming more difficult to operate covertly. Stopping upon being noticed by this shinobi, who was apparently training, Yokōkaze waits to see how he'll respond to her presence. Robon continued training, not noticing. After a few more seconds, he turned around. "Gah! Who are you?" "Perhaps I should have just moved on," the Fuyutama thought to herself, cocking her head to the side slightly, "I'd expect greater awareness from a shinobi...but I suppose not." After a few moments Yokōkaze decides to finally address the leaf-nin's question, "Who am I? I can assure you that it doesn't concern you, or your village." Robon replied with, "Yeah, I guess I should work on my awareness.. but, I don't like your tone." Robon pointed his katana at the kunoichi, "And why does your name not concern me or my village? Where are you headed, anyways?" "Why...because Konoha is simply another village of slaves to a regional daimyō, who claims power pointlessly," Yokōkaze responds arrogantly, "Why would I reveal my identity to someone who willingly accepts such a position of weakness? Though, since you asked, I'll inform you that my activities are aimed at protecting those under the tyranny that you support." Robon sighed, "I do suppose there are some things wrong with Konoha.. even though I don't originally come from this village, I won't tolerate you disrespecting it!" Robon continued with, "And me, nor my position is weak. And protecting who, exactly?" "Have I touched a nerve?" the kunoichi inquires coldly, "...regardless, I've grown tired of this line of questioning. There is only a single query that remains." Shifting her stance slightly the area around Yokōkaze seems to emanate a cold aura, "Are you ready to stand aside, or do you plan on making things difficult?" Robon growled, "I won't back down to someone who insults my village directly infront of me.." Robon then got in a fighting stance, "Not that type of guy, but in this situation I will make things difficult!" "They always want to fight," Yokōkaze whispers to herself, "I'm starting to think that I may be provoking them." Taking a few steps to the left the kunoichi encourages Robon to start the fight, "Well...let's see if there is more to you than empty threats." Robon released two handseals and called out, "Lightning Release: Zeus' Gaunlet!" his arm was then coated in concentrated lightning chakra. "Eat this!" Robon then swung an extremely fast punch her way. "Charging right in, huh?" Yokōkaze thinks to herself as he draws her blade and dashes toward the leaf-nin. Ducking under his lightning enhanced strike the kunoichi attempts a shallow cut across her opponent's chest. Sliding to a stop a couple of meters past the shinobi Yokōkaze turns around, wondering whether or not she made contact. Robon looked down to find half of his upper-body uniform ripped, and some blood. "Hey! My uniform! You'll pay for that one." Robon had both hands on his sword now, and let lightning chakra flow through it. "If you want to use a blade in battle, I'll gladly use one back against ya!" In response Yokōkaze breathes azure flames onto her blade, before holding it to her side. "Are you sure you can maintain a technique like that?" Robon smirked, "It'd be wise not to underestimate me." Robon ran at her with his chakra-enhanced blade, expecting anything. Clashing blades with the leaf-nin Yokōkaze leaps back to clear some distance, "You're stronger than I expected...but I don't think you'll be using that blade anymore" Casually, the kunoichi points out that a portion of the blue flames from her blade had ignited the leaf shinobi's lightning sword, and were quickly engulfing it. "I'm afraid I can't afford to go easy on you, especially since you're from Konoha." Robon said, "That's fine, but I can't go easy on you either!" Robon then dropped his katana and formed 3 handsigns and then shouted "Earth Release: Earth Flow Mudslide!" And dirt around him turned into mud, and started sliding directly at Yokokaze. "Lightning didn't work so you're switching to earth, a reasonable change of tactics," Yokōkaze comments as she extinguishes the flames on her sword and sheaths it. Without further response the kunoichi allows herself to be caught up in the mudslide, but manages to stay upright. Having seemingly lost her mobility Yokōkaze waits to see what her opponent has planned. Robon jumps above Yokokaze, and grabs a few shuriken and kunai. He enhances them with his lightning chakra, and throws them. As Robon's chakra enhanced projectiles pierce their target Yokōkaze bursts into a mass of crows which disperse briefly before reforming not too far away from her opponent. "Not a bad combination," the kunoichi explains, "...but it lacks a certain appeal." Without delay weaves a set of accelerated hand seals and exhales a a powerful gout of flame towards the leaf-nin. Robon formed two handseals and shouted, "Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall!" And a wall of earth appeared, in a hope to supress the fire. "He's pretty good with earth...I was sure that earth wall usually required more hand seals," Yokōkaze comments on Robon's defense as her flame attack is halted by the stone wall. Placing her hand onto the ground Yokōkaze causes the earth beneath the two shinobi to become a black well of ooze, with the intent of suffocating her opponent. "Ugh! What is this- No matter.." Robon then weaved 4 handseals and clapped his hands together, and said "Earth Release: Earth Armor!" and many rocks came together and gave himself a built together rock suit. The rock suit protected him from some of the ooze, and then it crumbled. Walking over the pool of ooze with unnatural ease, Yokōkaze makes her way around the earthen wall and near her opponent. "You seem to be in a less than desirable situation," she comments forming hand seals with just her left hand and pointing towards Robon, "Ready to quit and let me go?" Robon replied, "No, not just yet! You're strong, so I'm going to use my advanced nature kekkei genkai." Robon quickly formed a special sealand said "Groundshock Release: Spiked Lightning!" Spikes appeared around Yokokaze, and electricity flowed through them. Leaping into the air to avoid Yokōkaze sprouts a pair of black wings, allowing her to maintain a constant position above her opponent. "Groundshock Release? I don't believe I've encountered that before," the kunoichi comments from her aerial location. "It's my clan's advanced nature release. Earth and Lightning. An odd combo, but I like it." Robon then did two handseals, and his head turned from human flesh to rock itself. He then jumped up after her and did another handseal, and lightning appeared around his head. "Now, Groundshock Release: Electro Headbutt!" "Another frontal assault, you're making this too easy," Yokōkaze responds calmly as she channels wind chakra through her wings. As her opponent closes in she whips up a cyclone of black feathers and wind with the potential to sheer through both stone and flesh alike. With her opponent most likely unable to redirect himself in midair, Yokōkaze waits for her seemingly imminent assault to strike. Robon took the attack, and started bleeding hard out of the head. His lightning aura gone too, as he fell, robon did a few handseals and said, "Lightning Release: Chain Lightning!' And a small stream of lightning chakra was sent directly at yokokaze, in a hope to restrict her. Not expecting a counterattack of that magnitude to be launched are her that quickly, Yokōkaze only has time to wrap herself in her wings before being struck by her opponent's electric attack. Dropping back to the ground the kunoichi's wings dissolve away in response to he stun she received. Fortunately, she was able to avoid being permanently captured by discharging a surge of lightning chakra to prevent her opponent's technique from fully being implemented. Pulling herself to her feet Yokōkaze glares intently at the leaf-nin, emanating a great deal of bloodlust in response to the attack she had received. "It would seem you're upset," Robon smiled as he taunted. "You're one of the toughest shinobi's I've ever fought.." Robon then did two handseals and coughed up a lot of mud, then mumbled "Earth Release: Shinigami's Mud Bath!" As very hot mud was sent at Yokokaze, as robon stood awaiting the outcome of the attack. Without delay, and even a word in response, Yokōkaze held up her left hand toward the impending attack. Whispering only briefly in a foreign tongue the kunoichi conjured up a snake of black chakra that exploded on contact with her opponents mud, halting its advance. Taking the initiative to gain a lead in this fight Yokōkaze fired an incredibly quick fireball towards her opponent with her right hand, set to engulf its target on contact. Robon then did some handseals, and yelled "Lightning Release: Triad Voltage!" to absorb some of the move with a lightning shield. He then backed up to avoid the rest of the flame technique, then waited for his opponents next move. "I'd really hate to rely on them, but this battle is going anywhere quickly," Yokōkaze murmurs to herself as she closes her eyes for a moment, before revealing her dōjutsu. Exhibiting an air of confidence, the kunoichi begins to walk towards her opponent, all the while staring intently at her target. Robon then said, "That dojutsu? I was sure that they didn't exist anymore.. I gotta end this." Robon then did a special handseal, "Time for my ultimate technique.. Groundshock Release: Electric Mountain!" Robon then hit the ground making a mountain appear, then lightning struck it. It then gained a lightning aura, and lightning strikes spreaded everywhere around the battlefield, even where robon was. "That's not going to work," Yokōkaze coldly explains, drawing her blade and tossing her blade out in front of here into the ground, encircled by five shuriken. Activating a seal placed on each of the kunai the kunoichi draws in the lightning that her opponent's technique was emanating sealing it into her blade. "Normally a sword shouldn't be able to handle this level of chakra, but I suppose that's not the case this time," she explains continuing her stroll forward picking up the sword as she walks past it. "I'll only offer this opportunity once, run away," the kunoichi explains solemnly. "No. A shinobi never gives up!" Robon replied. Robon weaved a few handseals, and a few clones appeared out of mud. Then, he used the transformation jutsu to change them into fuma shuriken. With his last chakra, he enhanced them with some lightning chakra and threw them with full force. Seeing through the course of her opponent's projectiles with relative ease, Yokōkaze dashes forward, evading them as she rushes toward the leaf-nin. Within the fraction of an instance the kunoichi had closed the gap between them and slashed at her opponent with the blade her enemy had graciously electrified beyond the level of standard chakra flow. As robon got cut, he fell to the floor. "Ugh.. You're strong. But.. how do you possess sharingan?" Robon stood up, barely. Revealing a kunai with a slightly bigger explosive tag on his chest, he took it off. "This is my last resort.." He then threw the explosive tag at high speed. Leaping back out of the point of explosion Yokōkaze takes a deep breath, "That was close...I had to discharge a great deal of this sword's charge to counteract the explosive force." Waiting for the dust to settle, the kunoichi responds to her opponent's question. "How do I have a sharingan? It's simple...I possess these eyes because my father had them, which he was gifted through the bloodline of his mother's ." "So, you're related to the almighty uchiha... I see.." Robon then fell to the ground, exhausted. "Alright, then.. You win.. Atleast I made a point.. I'm not just some weak shinobi that can be kicked around, and konoha is a force to be reckoned with!" Robon then fainted, with blood dripping from his head. "Heh, what a child," Yokōkaze comments neutralizing the lightning on the blade before sheathing it. With that said she turns away and leaps off through the forest, continuing the objectives of her organization.